From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart
by goodgirl.x
Summary: Quinn just can't get over Finn. updated, now a twoshot.Quinn/Finn with bits of Finn/Rachel.
1. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

**From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart**

**_"Never look back," we said_**  
><strong><em>How was I to know I'd miss you so?<em>**  
><strong><em>Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind<em>**  
><strong><em>Where do I go?<em>**

Quinn Fabray, she was head strong and knew who she was and what she wanted. However the reflection in front of her told a different story. Her black mascara was smudged down her eyes, her long blonde hair was tangled and messy, her rosy red cheeks were stained from the tears she cried, her eyes were red and puffy, as was her nose. Even the pink dress she wore was wet from her tears. Quinn began to wipe away the tears and began to fix herself up. This was the second time she'd had her heart broken by the same guy all because he didn't love her as much as he loved another. Finn Hudson was the guy she'd been with since the end of sophomore year, her first love and the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with it. Everything was perfect until junior year. She'd made the biggest mistake of her life by sleeping with Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend. Not only that but she lost her virginity to him, something which she had wanted Finn to have and things got even worst when she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't just Puck that was the problem it was Rachel Berry. Quinn hated the girl with a passion. If Rachel hadn't of been in their lives Quinn and Finn would still be a happy and perfect couple, but because of the Glee Club and with Rachel and Finn being the best singers it was inevitable. Quinn sighed her heart was breaking and it was so hard having to face the two of them, but for the past four months Quinn had been doing what she does best. Putting on a front when deep down she was hurting.

**_And you didn't hear_**  
><strong><em>All my joy through my tears<em>**  
><strong><em>All my hopes through my fears<em>**  
><strong><em>Did you know, still I miss you somehow<em>**

Quinn walked into Glee club with her best friend Santana. Although the two of them had their ups and downs the past months Santana had been a rock to Quinn and was there for her, as Quinn was for her following her coming out as a lesbian. When Quinn entered the room her eyes fell upon Rachel and Finn. Rachel was resting her head on Finn's shoulder and her hand was linked with his. Sometimes when Quinn saw the brunette she wanted to just go up to her and slap her or punch her, she just wanted to cause pain to her like she had done to her, but she knew that would not been a good idea and she would only go down in Finn's estimations. One thing that had always annoyed her though was Rachel had slept with Puck too, which led to Finn wanting to get back with her, however a few weeks in he had forgiven Rachel and realised that he loved her more than he did Quinn. It was something which Quinn knew too but she was hoping that given enough time with him and once Rachel was out of the picture, Finn would be able to love her the way if not more than he ever did Rachel. Finn was all she wanted, but she had lost him and it would something that she simply couldn't take.

**_From the bottom of my broken heart_**  
><strong><em>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my first love, you were my true love<em>**  
><strong><em>From the first kisses to the very last rose<em>**  
><strong><em>From the bottom of my broken heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though time may find me somebody new<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my real love, I never knew love<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til there was you<em>**  
><strong><em>From the bottom of my broken heart<em>**

Throughout the lesson Quinn just could not take her eyes off Finn, and her eyes were burning into the back of Rachel's head. She thought back to the time when her and Finn got together. She was playing hard to get and Finn loved it he would keep coming back for more, but Quinn knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. He would of done anything for her and to be with her. Funny how times change. She suddenly felt a nudge and looked at the culprit Santana, looking into her eyes she could see she was upset and concerned for her. Santana then gave her a glare telling her to stop. Quinn knew she was right she was only making things worst for herself, but she would do anything for it to be her on Finn's arm.

**_"Baby," I said, "please stay._**  
><strong><em>Give our love a chance for one more day"<em>**  
><strong><em>We could have worked things out<em>**  
><strong><em>Taking time is what love's all about<em>**

Quinn stopped by her locker to pick up a book before she went home. After shutting the locker door she came face to face with Rachel. The brunette looked tense and at unease. Quinn barely acknowledged her and was about to turn away from her.

"Quinn, wait" Rachel begged as she walked in front her of "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I could do with your advice"

Quinn scoffed "And why would I want to help you?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Quinn shook her head, she didn't want to be anywhere near Rachel and she had things to do. She walked away from her.

"Because Finn proposed to me!"

Quinn stopped, she was absolutely shocked. She slowly began walking back towards her. "And you're telling me this why?" Quinn demanded to know. It was bad enough that she was still in love with Finn, but to be told that he had proposed to Rachel. It was too much. Without thinking Quinn raised her hand and slapped Rachel across her face. Rachel looked up in shock at Quinn and brought her hand to her face to soothe the stinging sensation.

"You know what I think. You and Finn will never work long term because you both have different dreams and ambitions, you both want different things from life. You say you both love each other now but your young, you don't know where you're going to be in two years' time, let alone ten." Quinn said trying to control the anger which was boiling inside of her. "If you say yes. It'll be the biggest mistake of your life" She warned.

**_But you put a dart_**  
><strong><em>Through my dreams through my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm back where I started again<em>**  
><strong><em>Never thought it would end<em>**

Quinn got into her car and cried. How could he do this? Without thinking Quinn turned on the ignition and drove. She knew that this wasn't a good idea but she had to, she had so much to say to him and she wanted to say it now. She pulled up outside the house and marched over the door and proceeded to press the door bell, using more force than needed. Once the door was open she removed her finger from the bell and looked up and him. He could tell she had been crying and she was mad.

"How could you Finn!" Quinn sobbed gently before asking him again angrier and proceeding to smack her fists against his chest. Finn grabbed hold of her and too her inside and into his room. "Rachel told me you proposed to her" Quinn screamed. "How do you think that makes me feel, you know how I feel about you, and for you to do this after everything we've been thorough. You've already broken my heart, but now it just feels like your ripping it out from my chest"

Finn didn't know what to do or say that would make Quinn feel better. He wasn't going to apologise for loving Rachel, but he was sorry that this is what it was doing to Quinn. Deep down Quinn would always be special to him, she was his first love and they had been through a lot. But compared to Rachel she was just average to him. Finn hugged her but was soon pushed away by Quinn.

"What is it about her Finn?" Quinn sobbed once more "because it definitely isn't because she's prettier than me"

"I just find her amazing and she's different" Finn said but knew that those simple words were already breaking Quinn even more.

He looked over at her, her face with covered with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. She had her arms folded across her chest and she wore a cute pink summer dress. She was beautiful, but that's all he could see her as, beautiful.

"Quinn" Finn said as he walked up to her and wiped away the tears from her face "Your a beautiful girl, any guy would be lucky to have you, but that guy isn't me and you will find him one day"

The touch of his hands on her face made her feel warm inside. She studied his face he was so cute, he was her Finn. This isn't the way it was supposed to be. With his face being this close to hers Quinn couldn't help herself and smashed her lips upon his. Finn was stunned by slowly began to feel himself respond and placed his hands on Quinn's waist, and deepened the kiss. Quinn brought her hands to his face and her fingers began to work through his hair. She pushed him towards the bed and broke off the kiss to remove her dress, but Finn stopped her.

"No Quinn. I love Rachel" he said as he tried to get Quinn off him, but she wouldn't allow him to.

Quinn rolled her eyes and proceeded to take her dress off and brought his hand to her breast "Tell me you don't want this" She said in a seductive manner and once again brought her lips to his and this time kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him, and she smiled when she felt him respond. She broke away and smirked "Tell me that means nothing to you."

Finn sighed and handed Quinn back her dress. "Quinn stop it. I'm with Rachel!"

Quinn frowned she was practically throwing herself at him and he still didn't want her, he still wanted her. She put her dress back on and without looking at Finn or saying a word to him she left. It was over for her and Finn, it was only now that Quinn realised.

**_You promised yourself_**  
><strong><em>But to somebody else<em>**  
><strong><em>And you made it so perfectly clear<em>**  
><strong><em>Still I wish you were here<em>**

18 months had passed now and Quinn was enjoying her studies at Yale. She was making loads of new friends and enjoying going out partying and drinking, which had helped at times. She would still keep in touch with some of the old gang including Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Puck, but everyone else she had lost contact with and for Finn and Rachel she had not said a word to either of them since her encounter with Finn. Last she knew the two were still engaged and were due to marry later on in the year. Today she was returning to Lima to see her mother and to catch up with friends. She was wheeled her suitcase onto the train and took a seat to herself by the window, where for the next five hours she would enjoy the view or probably play doodle jump on her iphone and listen to her music. An hour into the journey Quinn was already getting bored; she looked at her phone messages and saw she had two new ones. One was from her mother and the other from Santana. She started to reply to them but was distracted when she heard someone call her name. The voice sounded so familiar, like one she hadn't heard for a while. She was hoping that when she lifted her face to face whoever was there, it wasn't who she thought it would be. She looked up and was greeted by a pair of warm chocolate eyes, and a cute smile that only he could give. Finn Hudson her first love and the guy she just couldn't get over.

**_"Never look back," we said_**  
><strong><em>How was I to know I'd miss you so?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>A/N - Had this story/idea brewing in my head for a few weeks now. It's based on a Britney Spears - From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart and I just thought it would work well with this concept. Disclaim - I do not own Glee or any of the characters. **I hope you guys liked it and leave a review** and thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	2. A Thousand Years

**A Thousand Years  
><strong>

_**Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow <strong>_

_**One step closer**_

So many emotions overcame Quinn; sadness, hurt, love, hate and all this just for one person. She gave him a slight smile, she didn't know what else to say or do and neither did he by the looks of things. Standing there staring at his former girlfriend, he now began to wonder why he had bothered coming over in the first place, knowing this is what would happen, but it was too late.

"How have you been?" Finn asked as he took a seat opposite her.

"Not bad" Quinn replied coldly.

"Good, well hows Yale?"

"Pretty good" Quinn said not wanting to make conversation with him.

"Quinn, I've not spoken to you since the week before you left for Yale"

Quinn quickly cut him off "O I'm sorry Finn what did you want me to do give you a big hug, tell you how much I've missed you and then you start telling me about how your getting married to Rachel!"

"Quinn if this has anything to do with that night, if you'd of just replied to my texts and my calls."

"The amount of times you have broken my heart Finn, I just can't take anymore. Like you said on that night, this is just your way of saying goodbye to me, to us. Your in my past and that is where I want you to stay!"

Finn stood up out of his seat "If it makes any difference the night after I broke up with Rachel" he said softly to her, hoping it may help, but judging from her response of staring out of the window and ignoring him it didn't.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
><em><strong>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<strong>_  
><em><strong>For a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_Grabbing her pink suitcase from under her bed, Quinn opened it up and began to pack her things into it. It was only a week until she would be starting Yale, and she was nowhere near ready for it. She packed the remainder of her clothes, and wheeled the suitcase to the wall where there was some cardboard boxes lined up. Walking over to her dresser to grab a few more things she came across her Prom Queen crown. She picked up it and stared at it, this is what she had always wanted and with Finn being crowned Prom King, it was Quinn's idea of perfect. However her perfect dream was ruined, thanks to Rachel Berry. Her first dance with Finn was just how she had always pictured it, and she knew there was still a spark there, but once the dance was over he went back to his fiancee, leaving Quinn crushed. She stopped packing when she heard a knock on the door, her mother wasn't in tonight, so Quinn made her way down the stairs to answer the door. When she saw who was on the other side it was a shock to her though.__  
><em>

**_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_**

_**One step closer**_

_"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked shocked._

_"I just had to see you, you've not spoken to me since prom"  
><em>

_"We both know why that is Finn"  
><em>

_"Quinn come on, can't we at least be friends"  
><em>

_Quinn shook her head "No, no we can't be friends Finn! I can't be just friends with you!" she spat as she tried to shut the door, but Finn put his foot in the way.  
><em>

_"Seriously?" Finn questioned "After all we've been through we can't even be civil to each other?"_

_Quinn's eyes were on the verge of spilling the tears she was trying to prevent from falling. "Finn please" she begged "Just go"_

_"Is that honestly what you want me to do? Because I know you and know that you don't want this"_

_Quinn couldn't do this any longer, the sight of him was too much and the words he spoke was all too much for the blonde to take in. She turned her head away from him and ran up to her room. Finn let himself in the house and ran after her into her room where she was lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow.  
><em>

_"Go away Finn!" She yelled although it sounded muffled from the pillow.  
><em>

_Finn himself didn't know why he was here, but now he was he could see how much he meant to Quinn, and how she still loved him. Now knowing that it killed him, that he had done this to her. Ignoring everything Finn went over towards the blonde and tried to comfort her. Quinn sat up and wiped the tears away, she looked at Finn and without thinking she began to lash out at him smacking her fists against his chest._

__"I hate you and I hate that stupid Rachel Berry!"__

_Finn grabbed hold of her arms to stop her fists meeting his chest and pulled her into a tight embrace, where she sobbed against his chest. Quinn lifted her face up to meet his, Finn saw the tears falling down her cheek, he brought his hand to face and gently wiped away the tears. Gently placing a kiss on the top of her blonde locks, Quinn pulled away and looked into his could still the spark there, the look that Finn gave her when he was hers. The sexual tension was rising and neither could resist any longer. Smashing their lips together and kissing each other like they needed one another. It was like fireworks on the 4th of July just how it always was when the two of them kissed._

_**I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more**_

_Without thinking Finn lay Quinn on the bed not breaking the kiss. Neither was giving a second thought to anything or anyone else. Right now this felt so right to them. Finn broke the kiss to remove his shirt and Quinn did the same with hers, a few seconds later they were back to kissing each other with their hands roaming over each others body. Finn removed his bottoms, as well as removing Quinn's, he then postioned himself on top on top of her. Making the two of them __become one. Even though this was wrong to the two of them this moment felt like how things were meant to be and how things should be. However there was one little problem._

**_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>**

**_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>**

_Quinn awoke to her head on Finn's chest, she smiled as her lover lay asleep next to her. He then opened his eyes and smiled at Quinn._

_"Hey" Quinn smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips_

_Finn smiled back but the smile soon turned into a frown when he remembered Rachel. The two of them had a row over their futures, and this had led to Finn seeking comfort in Quinn._

_"What's wrong?" Quinn asked but she answered her own question "Yeah thanks, Finn it's just the same as it always is"_

_Quinn got out of her bed and began to get changed "You need to go!"_

_"Quinn, I'm sorry" Finn said as he rose out of the bed trying to beg Quinn for forgiveness, only for her to throw him his clothes._

_"Yeah, well so am I thinking that just once there might be a chance for me and you, but how wrong was I. Just go back to Rachel, because I never want to see you again" Quinn looked away as Finn got changed._

_"So this is goodbye?" he asked_

_"I guess it is" she replied "You can see yourself out."_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_**_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>_**

Quinn was sat in Breadsticks waiting for Santana, the two would always meet up here for lunch whenever Quinn was back in town.

"Hey Q, sorry I'm late" the Latina greeted "I was sorting something out for Brit. So what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked annoyed with her best friend for neglecting to mention that Finn and Rachel were no longer together

"Tell you what?" Santana asked puzzled

"I saw Finn"

Santana knew she had been rumbled "Look I did to protect you, if you had found out then you would of tried to go back to Finn, and I didn't want to see you get hurt again"

"S, it's so hard. I always think about him, I just don't know if I ever can or will get over him"

"I know Q, but you'll never know unless you try" Santana said trying to reassure her best friend that thing were going to be okay.

The waitress came and took the two girls' order and handed them some breadsticks.

"So what happened between Rachel and Finn?" Quinn asked

"Well they had a row one night, then the next day Finn was like Rachel me and you don't belong together, they had a big drama showdown as always with Rachel Berry and she moved to New York" Santana said as she took a breadstick and bit off the end

Quinn gasped.

"What?" Santana asked paranoid

"No, S. The night they had a row, Finn came to mine"

"Yeah and?" It was now Santana's turn to gasp "You didn't?"

Quinn nodded her head "He broke up with her for me"

Quinn couldn't believe this was happening she could not contain the smile on her face, she stood up from her table "Rain check?"

Santana grinned "Okay, but if he hurts you again. I will go Lima heights on his ass"

Quinn hugged her best friend "Thanks S"

She ran to her car, turned on the engine and put her foot down. Once she was at her destination she switched the engine off and yanked the keys out running out of her car and into the pouring rain where she banged on the door, once it was open she saw Finn and without a warning she pounced on him pressing her wet body against him and crashing her lips against his. Finn was confused by what was happening and had to pull away for a moment.

"Quinn what the?" Finn asked puzzled but Quinn quickly explained.

"I believe you Finn. I'm sorry for the way I was to you, but I just couldn't let myself get hurt anymore."

"Well I promise that I will never hurt you again and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realise that you are the one that I want and need"

"I forgive you" Quinn smiled as the two had another lingering kiss

"I love you, and I think I always will" Finn said pulling away in shock that this was actually happening

"I never stopped" Quinn said so happy that she had her Finn back.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
><em><strong> Time has brought your heart to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> I have loved you for a thousand years<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I love Fuinn so much, and really wish they would just get back together in Glee lol. Okay so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, everyone has wanted a 2nd part so here it is. Sorry it's taken me so long but I hope it was worth the wait. I really hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.  
><strong>


End file.
